


Can't hold it back

by LilJiji



Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Filthy, Masturbation, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Jisung in front of a mirror, his own voice singing and moaning from his phone. Because he wanted to try for a while now, and since no one’s at home…
Series: Tell me what you need, you look so free [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Can't hold it back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this whole series.  
> Hope you had fun.

Jisung? An exhibitionist? Totally.

He loved to get off by himself a lot. Because even if Minho’s touch – and voice – was something he adored, he had times when he just couldn’t think of others if not himself.

He knew he was breathtakingly gorgeous. Everything about him was. The ass Minho couldn’t stop touching, his hair he didn’t want to stop passing his fingers through and especially his lips he couldn’t get himself to stop kissing.

And Jisung enjoyed attention the most. But not today. Today was for himself only.

He was recording something in secret the past days, pretty dangerous if he might get caught but he needed it. Not really a song. It was mostly his voice getting off on a tiring day when everyone went out to eat dinner and he was left alone, recorded with some of his singing on an old song, a _sexy_ one: one that he didn’t plan to update anywhere and actually it made him so horny just thinking about it.

Was it weird to feel turned on by your own voice moaning and singing praises with a sensual background music? Maybe, but he didn’t care at all. Because his moans were so pretty and he could get off by himself _to_ himself. And he couldn’t wait to be alone to finally get some space for himself. He first got to shower then put on his favorite yellow hoodie and his grey sweats, he adored feeling cozy and free without underwear.

He placed his favorite lube on the bed near him (he might need a lot of it today for what he had in mind), a vibrator just to play a little and of course his phone, with his _song_ in it. The mirror he got in his room was big enough to get all his body reflected which meant he could see himself clearly from his bed. He was ready to make of himself a crying mess and overstimulate so much because again, no one was at home and he could be loud as much as he wanted.

He was kind of sure he could not let anyone make him submit but when he was alone, the need to let himself go and see how much of a mess he could get for his own pleasure, was indeed there and he was tempted to let at least himself love his body a lot.

 _Who can fuck me better than myself?_ He kind of lived with that in mind. And he enjoyed it a lot.

Jisung was actually curious to try something he didn’t quite had time to explore better. And he had more than two hours alone to go for it.

He first of all took a sit on the bed, comfortably sinking in it and checking himself in the mirror from afar. He showed off his legs, swinging them up and down, showing a little his ass and wiggling then laughed at himself.

_Silly._

But he could do that because again, he was cute and loved to see how his body looked in every position. If only he could see himself from others’ point of view.

He then put his fingers in his mouth, pressing on his tongue as he did in the past with Minho. He didn’t like it that much, but he sucked on them a little to see how he looked doing it. To see what Minho saw that day. He liked having things in his mouth a little and his face looked so beautiful. He remembered how Minho’s mouth opened at that and he really could see why. Jisung stopped after a while and leaned on his big pillow. His hair was a little messy and wet still and he passed a hand through it, biting his lower lip and smirking.

He looked stunning. Like very much in love with what he had before his eyes. He stared at his reflex for a little and then teased his dick from over his pants, looking closely at his face, he liked to do that. To look at his face contorted in pleasure, filled with filthy lust. For himself.

After tracing his fingers on the length, still under his sweats, he bucked upwards and got his pants at his knees, eyes still on the mirror. He could see a little bit of his naked ass now, but not enough. Just to try and see himself from a new position, he first threw his pants down, then turned showing his back to the mirror, getting on his knees and spreading a little his cheeks apart. He pressed hard on them and scratched with his fingers a little, letting them clap to see them jiggle.

Yeah, he was a spectacular show even bended like this. He did it a couple times more before changing position again, this time sitting back in the previous position and spreading his legs. He took his dick in his hand, hissing at the sudden contact skin on skin.

He started touching his shaft, tracing his fingers and then gripping at it completely, pumping himself too. His saliva was not enough though and he knew it but the friction wasn’t bad to start so he didn’t stop immediately. But after a little while he squeezed some lube on his hand to play better. He sank his head in the pillow now, feeling the difference.

 _Yes_ , it was slippery. But he adored it so much. He gripped at the base then, even if he wasn’t about to come. Just because he loved to do it and startle himself a little. It was fun. He didn’t know why. What he didn’t expect is to drool already. The way his thumb pressed a little under the head and on the slit made him a mess already.

“It’s been a while…” he chuckled at himself, pumping his cock a couple more times and stopping.

Then took his phone in his other hand, and turned the music on, playing it on repeat. He was waiting for his voice to start singing, sensual and playful, before the moaning took its place.

He started thrusting in his fist a little, not too tight, it was merely wrapped around his shaft, to edge himself again. His face focused on the mirror, and when he heard his moan with the music he whined, gripping at the base hard and panting, still eyeing his reflection in the mirror.

He added more lube, not too much for now and took his vibrator. It was a cute one, not too big and with less speeds than a usual one and put it on the first one on the head, shuddering slightly at the contact and moaning at the same time, music still playing. He moved it a little under the head now, his hand still gripping the shaft. He almost forgot the mirror as he was about to ride his orgasm but denied himself again.

He took a deep breath and put the vibrator on a second speed, tongue sticking out and forcing his gag reflex at the saliva he was swallowing down, then let it drip a little from his mouth, taking in his image in the mirror. He let his gag reflex do the rest, looking so fucked out already but still, not messy enough.

He turned off the vibrator, he played very poorly with it but he didn’t want to come more than once today, not this time. He wanted one hard orgasm, he wanted to scream for once. And he knew the way to.

The song still on repeat and a lot of lube coating his fingers, he observed it a little, dripping down on his thighs, almost hypnotized.

Yes, he was about to finger himself.

He waited too much for it anyways. So, he slowly encircled a finger on the rim, teasing a little and getting in slowly. He let out a groan at the intrusion, in tune with the moan in the song. He teased a little more and thrusted in, hissing a bit because it started feeling good, not much so after a couple thrusts, he added another finger, and crooked them up. He knew where to look for his sweet spot, but teasing and playing was better for now. He thrusted up when a loud moan came in from the song, he knew he was coming in that part but Jisung was not too close to snap yet. His hips met his thrusts every time he heard a moan, echoing them and placing the other hand on his shaft again, pumping himself up.

It was a shame he needed more to come than just penetration, especially because he got a liking on seeing his cock going up and down, but he wanted to come now and he was so close he felt a familiar feeling in his gut forming. So, he started picking a pace, jerking off while fucking himself on his fingers, three now, and moving them around a little. A loud moan blasted in his ears, the music on repeat making his head spin a little and he came hard, screaming. He tried to look in the mirror but his head leaned on the pillow instead, eyes squeezed shut and saliva dripping from his mouth.

He came all over his hand and a little on the – now ruined – blanket he placed on the bed.

 _Such a waste._ He thought looking at it and started licking his hand clean. He looked in the mirror the whole time and he let out a loud gasp at his reflection. His hair was dry now, a little messier than he thought it would get but not wet anymore, his eyes still dark and his lips almost red from all the biting. The music was still on so he turned it off after finishing, his still hoodie clean.

 _Lucky_.

He sat up, taking some wet wipes and started cleaning the lube that leaked on his thighs, drank some water and waited for his legs to stop being shaky before cleaning the mess around and putting some underwear on this time, still smiling at his ass in the mirror.

_Maybe I need a dildo after all._

With that thought in mind, he stripped from his hoodie and wore a comfy shirt, taking his phone and getting in his bed. The others should probably be back any minute now. They would find him on his phone, watching a documentary again, probably about dinosaurs this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not write more of this, but this bonus was one of the first I finished writing.


End file.
